Secrets
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: After watching his lovers Harry leaves with secrets he never told them. Along with leaving his lovers Harry finds out that he was actually born a girl by the name of Eternity Dawn Rose Potter... (Female Harry) Jerks.. Draco and Severus... Nice Regulus... Uncle... Regulus... Not dead Sirius...
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

Hi do not own Stay With me by Sam Smith, but I do own the names Eternity, Dawn, and Rose, so enjoy this story….

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Harry Potter watched as his two lovers Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy had cuddled after they had just made love not even noticing they were hurting their third lover. Something deep down inside of Harry made him want to just go inside him and his lover's room and scream obscenities at them both on how they did not ask if he wanted to be a part of their intimate tryst.

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Harry had felt tears gather in his eyes as the tears started to block his vision. Instead of going in to confront his lovers he decided to go into a guest room they had just in case one of Harry or Draco's friends decided to stop by and spend the night over.

Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

Inside of the guest room where Harry lay he had put a hand over his stomach knowing he was going to have to tell his loves at some time he was pregnant, but he could see Severus sneering saying to him," You know the deal Potter either you get rid of the child or Draco and I are leaving you."

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Finally deciding and coming up with a conclusion Harry got up from the bed he waited until Draco and Severus had left to go work so he could pack in peace. A few hours later Harry had all of his bags packed and ready to leave. He sighed and flooed to one of the house that he had set up.

Months Later…

A few months pass and Harry receives a package in the mail from Gringotts which was addressed to him from his parents. Filled with curiosity Harry opens the packages and reads the note that is addressed to him from his father James Potter and his mother Lilly Potter.

To: Harry James Potter From: James Charlus Potter

Dear Harry,

If you have received this letter it means that your mother and I are no longer living. First things first, I am proud to call you my heir because the moment you were born you became the reason why I wanted to be a father. My son do your old man proud and live your life if Snivellus and Malfoy owww damn it Lilly that hurt uhm proud. I James Charlus Potter leave with you:

5000, 0000 galleons

9000,000 knuts

(All the Potter money)

Love,

James Potter

P.S. Harry son I forgot to tell you there was a music box that has been a part of the Potter family for many generations which was given to any of the female Potters. It now belongs to you until you have a daughter my sweet boy.

To: Harry James Potter From: Lilly Potter

Dear Harry,

If you have received this letter it means your father and I are no longer living. Harry my sweet baby boy I want you to know that your father and I loved you very much baby. Honey in my family there was an inheritance that you will soon be receiving. In my family Harry the person who ever is pregnant will revert back into who they really were when they were born. Sweetie please don't get upset when you read a part of this letter? Well here goes, you weren't really a boy when you were born you see, in actual reality you were born a girl. Harry I am so sorry if you get upset, I am probably sure if your father and I were alive you would be angry with both me and your father. Baby I didn't mean for you to find out so late, but we had a feeling that if we had died we wanted you to know that you were actually born a girl. If you were wondering what your name would have been there is an envelope in the care package you had received where that is actually your real birth certificate and name and biological information. Sweetheart I know you are probably upset but please forgive both your father and I. We love you both. Baby I am leaving with you all of my parents money and heirlooms. Sweetie I also want you to know that you have a little bit of goddess, angel, and farie, and fae blood in you.

With all my love and Heart love,

Lilly Potter (your mum)

Just after Harry read the letter he felt dizzy and fainted. While he was unconscious his form was changing back to his original form which was a female. By the time Harry had woken back up he got up and walked to a mirror to see if anything had changed. The teen was right the teen had changed. The teen had changed into a girl but was calm and looked at herself with curiosity. The female peered at herself in the mirror and reached out to touch her reflection and let out a cute giggle and found the envelope attached to the inside of the box carefully opened the letter and saw the birth certificate, which had her name which was Eternity Dawn Rose Potter. The female loved her name and hugged her birth certificate to her chest and smiled beautifully which brought out her delicate features such as her high cheek bones, and her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes Being Made

Eternity got up from off the floor and walked upstairs to shower. After her shower Eternity found a sundress. The sundress was white and the color seemed to make Eternity glow that enhanced her beauty even more. She then put on some sandals and walked back downstairs and on her way out the door to go to Gringotts. Once she was at Gringotts she spoke with Griphook and went about her way to the shopping center to pick out some more clothes. By the time she was done shopping the soon to be mother left and went home to take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3: Siri?

An hour later the soon to be mother woke up from her nap and decided to take a bath. She turned on the bath water and added some bubbles and lit candles to create a comfortable atmosphere for her to relax in while she took a bath. After some time Eternity watched the tub fill up with water and smelling in the scent of her bath water which permeated the air with the scent being Gardenias. While she was in the bath the soon to be mother washed up and got out the tub to get dress to go into the muggle world. After changing her clothes Eternity pulled on her shoes and made her way to the front door and opened coming face to face with Sirius.

The young woman said," Siri is that you?" The grim smiled and said," Who are you and how did you know that was my name?" She said to her godfather," Because your mother Walburga named you that and you have a younger brother by the name of Regulus who pretended to be a death eater when in reality he was a spy for the order." The grim said," Who are you?" Eternity said," I used to be Harry Potter." Sirius said," Prove to me you were once Harry Potter." The female said," Back in your sixth year when you went to Hogwarts you, my father, and Peter Pettigrew stayed with Remus on a full moon to ease Remus' pain of the full moon, and not only that but your animagus form is a grim, dad's is a stag, Peter's a rat and Remus's was a wolf." The man said," Harry by merlin it is you." Once she heard that confirmation she jumped in her godfather's arms crying with tears of joy knowing that her godfather was still alive. About 5 minutes later Sirius said," Oh pup what have you been up to?" Eternity said," Oh nothing Siri other than the fact that I am pregnant by Severus and Draco and I left them because Severus would have not wanted children." The grim was pissed off and said," Those gits are going to have a angry pissed off grim chase after their asses for pregnating my pup."


	4. Chapter 4: I Still Love Them

Eternity said," No Siri, please don't hurt them." The man looked at his now god daughter and said," You don't still love them do you?" The young woman had a guilty look on her face that said it all. Sirius grew angry and said," But they left you pregnant and alone pup, and I promised to myself that if those gits hurt you then I was going to protect you from then on out." Eternity said," You been hanging out with Arthur Weasely again haven't you Siri?" The man chuckled sheepishly and said," Yeah how'd you know?" His god daughter said," I can spot when people use muggle idioms Siri." The man said," Oh you caught me."


	5. Chapter 5: Results

The next day Eternity took Sirius with her to her pregnancy scan to see how her child was doing. While they were at St. Mungos the doctor said," Well Miss Potter it looks like the babies are ok." Eternity said," Oh that's nice wait what babies? What do you mean?" The doctor kindly smiled and said," Miss Potter weren't you aware that you were having twins?" The woman said," No but can you tell the gender?" The doctor smiled and said," Well you are having twin.."

Should she have twin girls?

Twin boys?

One of each?

Any suggestions on names?


	6. Chapter 6: Not a Chapter

Not a chapter

Hey guys, okay so here is the verdict….. (drum rolls for effect) And the results are in… I'm going ahead with having Eternity (Harry) have a twin brother and sister….. Now on to other things, what should their names be?


	7. Chapter 7:Regulus?

Eternity finally decided she was going to name her daughter Ah'nna Lyra Rose Potter and her son was going to be named Ayden James Rebel Potter.

Months Later

Finally after some time after Eternity calmed Sirius down from trying to kill Draco and Serveus the man was dedicated to his god child by helping her out before her pregnancy due date. Whenever she had a craving Sirius doted on his god child who was giving him his first god grandchild and the man couldn't be more happier than to fulfill Eternity's needs. A couple of days passed and Eternity felt pain and that's when she knew it was time for her to give birth. Sirius immediately got his god daughter to St. Mungo's and she was able to have her babies. After some time it was time for Eternity to push and she finally gave birth to her daughter and son. Sirius had tears in his eyes as he stared at his first ever god grandchildren. Eternity said," Siri, come look at the babies." The man smiled and said," Oh pup I am so proud of you sweetheart, I love you the pups. So what are their names?" The new mother said," Well the girl's name is Ah'nna Lyra Rose Potter, and my baby boy's name is Ayden James Rebel Potter." Sirius had tears in his eyes and said," They're beautiful, and your mum and dad would have been so proud honey." The new mother smiled and said, "Really?" Sirius hugged his god daughter and god grandchildren and said," I love all three of you."

Days later the family was released from the hospital and they were allowed to go home. Once the family was at home they found Sirius' brother Regulus at the house, and Sirius said," Regulus?" His brother said," Hey Siri, how have you been doing?" Sirius said," What the hell Reggie, where have you been the last 20 years? Regulus said," Hiding, but enough of that why didn't you tell me that Harry Potter or who I should say Eternity Dawn Rose Potter gave birth, and where are her mates" Sirius said," They left her." Regulus screamed and yelled scarring the babies making the babies cry, so Eternity got up and started singing,"

_Oh, the waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high_

_And so it goes_

_Under the bright blue_

_Endless Sky_

_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_Wave hello_

_And wave goodbye_

Soon enough the babies fell asleep and Sirius said,," When did you learn to sing?"


	8. Chapter 8: New Romance New Love Interest

The new mother blushed and said," I just went with my instincts." Sirius said," Well pup it was beautiful none the less." Eternity said," Thanks Siri." Regulus said," Okay sorry if I disturbed your babies rest." The mother said," Please don't ever scream like that again because it scares the twins Uncle Reggie." Regulus said," Uncle Reggie huh, well I like Qhawla." The teen said," What does that mean?" The man said," It means sun." The mother smiled and kissed her god father and uncle on the cheek and said to both of them," I love you guys." Both men had tears in their eyes and said," We love you too pup, don't ever forget that." After their tearful confession Regulus said," What's going to happen if Severus and Draco find out you had the twins?" Eternity sadly said," They won't find out because Severus made it clear that he did not want children."

Watching his god daughter clean up the grim sadly felt bad for his god daughter because she lost the two most important men she had loved. Regulus said," Siri what can we do to ease our pup's heart? We can't allow her to be sad and miserable without a mate." Sirius said," I know Reg, I know." An hour the house was clean and Ah`nna thought it was time to make herself known by crying for her mommy to feed her.

Eternity picked her daughter and softly said," Are you hungry baby?" Noticing that her daughter was trying to get to her mother's chest Eternity sat down and breast fed her daughter making sure the baby and herself were comfortable while feeding time. Sirius smiled lovingly at the two and Regulus looked at his brother and said," I can see that you love them both Siri." The grim said," They are all I have left in memory of James and Lily, and you are right brother, but I love Eternity, Ah`nna, and Ayden with my whole heart." Regulus said," I know Siri."

After Ah`nna was done feeding Eternity changed her daughter's diaper and started rocking the baby back to sleep by singing,"

_Oh, the waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high_

_And so it goes_

_Under the bright blue_

_Endless Sky_

_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_Wave hello_

_And wave goodbye._

Soon enough Ah`nna was sound asleep once more and Eternity kissed her daughter on the forehead and said," Mommy loves you sweet girl."

Sirius smiled looking at his god granddaughter and said to his god daughter," Go get some rest pup." The mother kissed her godfather good night and went to sleep.

The next day…

Morning came and Eternity was ready to start off the day. She had got up and got dressed for the day and saw her children with their god grandfather and uncle and smiled softly enjoying watching her family until she made herself known. Soon enough the family spent the whole day together. They even went to visit the Malfoy's who was Draco's father since his mother had died in the war since Voldemort murdered Draco's mother when she betrayed Voldemort. While they were visiting Draco's parents Lucius smiled for the first time in a long time.

Lucius Pov

I can't believe these babies are my first grandchildren. They are so beautiful and perfect like their mother. I still can't get over Potter uhm, I mean Eternity being a girl. She is so beautiful. She's more beautiful than my first wife. I feel complete knowing I have some type of family that is still alive.

Sirius and Regulus smirked at the love struck Lucius Abraxas Malfoy who was staring at their god daughter and niece. They knew that Lucius would probably move the moon for their pup. They finally said," Pup I'm pretty sure Lucius would like to talk to you." Eternity said," Can you two watch the kids real quick?" The two men said," Sure now off you go."

The new mother said," So Mr. Malfoy what did you want to talk about?" Lucius smiled lovingly and said," I insist you call me Lucius or Luc, but what I wanted to talk to you about was that I wanted to ask would you like to accompany me on a dinner date? "


End file.
